Sun and Shadows
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Las dos bandas más peligrosas de moteros Odaiba no siempre han estado enfrentadas, en el pasado fueron incluso amigos, pero circunstancias de la vida hace que terminen siendo rivales. Las peleas entre ellos son como una rutina, pero un acontecimiento especial hará que Matt encuentre la ocasión ideal para poder llevar a cabo la venganza que tanto tiempo lleva buscando.


Bueno, después de ¿meses? vengo a dejar el primer capítulo del reto que NyVan pidió en las Medigas Fickeras. Pidió lo siguiente, palabras textuales:

 **Pairing** : El, o los que quieran; solo que sea Hetero. **Características** : Son los años 80's el heavy metal y los peinados extravagantes abundan, no hay celulares ni acceso a Internet; ya saben los 80's estrictamente. Los chicos de la primera generación (si quieren los de la segunda también) pertenecen a bandas de motociclistas renegados, de esos que se meten en problemas policiacos. Tai es líder de una y Yamato de la otra, quiero que haya mucha rivalidad entre ellos pero que en el fondo por alguna u otra razón sean amigos o que en el pasado hayan sido, no se sorprendanme. Algo así como que se odian pero se quieren... no se, y no, nada de yaoi, solo amistad!. Pueden incluir a todos los chicos dentro de las bandas o no, pero deben de salir los 8 principales por lo menos, también puede tener OC si lo requiere **Género** : Quiero que tenga una trama seria, pero puede tener humor, mas no ser solo cómico.

Espero hacerlo bien, aunque me está costando montarla porque hay muchas cosas de los años 80 que no controlo bien ajjaja

Avisos:

-Digimon no me pertenece, solo escribo sobre ellos.

-AU.

-Posible OoC, sobretodo en la "banda de Matt". Trataré de que no sea excesivo y a explicar el porqué de que sea así.

Pues nada, ahí lo dejo. Espero que os guste a los que lo leáis, y sobretodo a ti, NyVan.

* * *

Capítulo I

—Y con esto… ¡hemos terminado el negocio! —anunció un muy alegre castaño que respondía al nombre de Taichi.

—¡Brindemos! —propuso el chico de ojos azules que se sentaba a su lado—. ¡Ren! Tráenos la botella.

—Yo no puedo —murmuró un chico de gafas colocándoselas bien en la nariz—. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¡Vamos, Joe! —insisitió aquel que había pedido la bebida mientras el camarero se acercaba—. La operación ha salido perfecta y tú has sido pieza clave. ¡Tienes que brindar!

—No puedo, Tk, en serio —insistió el chico de ojos negros—. Aún no sé cómo me habéis vuelto a engañar para que os ayude. Ya sabéis que no me gustan las cosas ilegales.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que ayudes a la banda de Ishida —gruñó el líder—. ¡Son la competencia!

—Soy médico, Tai —explicó por enésima vez Joe—. Mi deber es salvar vidas; no puedo dejar que alguien se desangre delante de mis narices y no hacer nada.

—Y es por eso por lo que sigues viniendo cuando te llamamos —rió una pelirroja—. Y que conste que eso nos encanta.

—¡Bien dicho, Sora! —Tai rodeó los hombros y la besó en la boca—. Ésa es mi chica.

—Dejad los besuqueos —chilló TK—, que si luego yo beso a Kari montas en cólera.

—Es mi hermana pequeña y es una niña —rugió Tai a su cuñado—. No debería tener novio hasta los 40 mínimo. Alégrate de que te he dejado cortejarla.

—Tengo 23 años, hermano —musitó Hikari en su defensa—, soy lo bastante mayor para tener novio.

—Bueno, dejémoslo y vamos a brindar —intervino Sora para calmar los ánimos al tiempo que el camarero llegaba con vasos de chupito y una botella de tequila—. Gracias, Ren.

—De nada, preciosa —dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

—Ren… —Tai bajó la voz en clara advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo, colega, yo no me meto con las novias de mis colegas —el moreno alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Tenéis que conseguir nuevas mujeres en vuestro grupo, chicos; las dos que tenéis están ocupada.

El chico se alejó de allí mientras el resto reía. Joe, queriendo terminar con eso cuanto antes para poder irse a dormir, cogió la botella y se dispuso a repartir los chupitos. Le dio uno a cada uno, aunque el pelirrojo de la mesa no respondió ante la llamada cuando lo alzó ante él, dormitando apoyado en su mano.

—¡Izzy! —le gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abriendo los ojos, desorientado.

—¡Toma el vaso! —ordenó el de gafas, agitándolo delante de él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó tomando el recipiente que le ofrecía—. No he dormido muy bien; he estado al teléfono toda la noche, arreglando el estropicio que armasteis.

—¡No fue para tanto! —gritó Tai mientras que el médico seguía repartiendo chupitos.

—Claro que sí —aseguró el pelirrojo—. He tenido que buscar a mi contacto en la policía de Hokkaido, y ni siquiera se encontraba aquí; estaba de vacaciones fuera del país.

—Bueno, bueno, olvidémonos de eso —dijo TK aplaudiendo para llamar la atención—. Coged los vasos y brindemos.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Kari apoyando a su novio—. ¡Por nosotros!

—¡Por nosotros! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos empinaron sus copas de golpe, casi desnucándose al echar hacia atrás la cabeza. El alcohol todavía les estaba quemando en la garganta, cuando una voz rompió el buen rollo que tenían allí.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —murmuró un chico alto y rubio que acababa de entrar al bar—. Los perdedores celebrando su pequeña victoria.

—¿Por qué no te esfumas, Ishida? —gruñó Tai hacia el recién llegado.

—¿Estamos susceptibles, Yagami? —preguntó el otro.

—Vete a la mierda —chilló levantándose del sitio.

—Tai, tranquilo —susurró Sora, tirando de su mano.

—Sora tiene razón, Tai —aportó TK—. No queremos montar una escena.

—Así que ahora entra el bastardo a ayudar —una segunda voz entró en escena con esa simple frase.

—Motomiya —murmuró el aludido.

—Hola, Takaishi —saludó con fingida amabilidad.

—Chicos, dejadlo ya —pidió la castaña con intención de parar ese duelo de miradas.

—Kari —la aludida miró al castaño, que era el que la había llamado—. ¿Sigues con Takaishi o ya has descubierto lo poco hombre que es? Sabes que siempre podrás volver a mi lado…

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte siquiera, Motomiya! —TK perdió la paciencia y se puso de pies al lado de Tai, quedando en frente de los dos que habían llegado los últimos.

—Sí, Davis —habló el rubio mayor—. No te acerques a esa chusma.

El silencio se hizo en esa zona del bar, tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. El resto parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, como si esa escena fuese ya habitual, pero aún así, tanto Ren como el resto de camareros seguían alertas la conversación por si todo se salía de las manos.

—Y… Yagami —Tai miró de nuevo al chico que tenía en frente—. ¿Qué se siente al saber que solamente tienes trabajos de mala muerte? Porque sabes que la operación de Masaru solo la obtuviste porque la rechacé, ¿verdad?

Taichí empuñó las manos, furioso pero sin saber qué decir. Él sabía que Yamato tenía razón, que su banda era solamente la segunda a la que acudían las mafias cuando querían un trabajo sucio o cuando los _Shadowfiends_ rechazaban alguna oferta que no les interesaba. Había tratado de superarlos mil veces, pero él sabía que su banda, _Sunspears_ , no eran tan buenos ni efectivos como ellos. También sabía, no obstante, que la razón de ello era su falta de moral; los _Shadowfiends_ no tenían escrúpulo alguno, si tenían que matar, no les importaba. Eso era lo que los diferenciaba; sí, ellos también eran delincuentes que trataban de mafias, pero no mataban a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario, y en defensa propia.

—¿Por qué no te vas con alguna de tus putitas y nos dejas en paz, Ishida? —gruñó entre dientes—. Te están esperando ansiosas.

Matt sonrió y echó una ojeada a la zona donde siempre se sentaba, dónde varias mujeres con poca ropa esperaban impacientes a que se acercasen. Sin perder la sonrisa aún, y volviéndola ladina y burlona, se dirigió a su rival.

—No sé por qué se te llena la boca al hablar de ellas así, Yagami —murmuró con voz calmada—. Al fin y al cabo no hace tanto que te has apropiado para ti solito a una de las que calentaban mi cama.

Su mirada afilada se clavó en la pelirroja de su derecha con intención y su sonrisa se pareció a la de una serpiente al decir eso. Tai perdió los estribos y se adelantó, dispuesto a pegar al rubio que seguía sonriendo victorioso. Sora gritó y sujetó al castaño del brazo al tiempo que TK, Izzy y Joe hacían lo propio para detenerlo. Ren saltó la barra para ir a parar al altercado.

—Tai, para —susurró Sora en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón—. Van a echarnos de aquí, y sabes que el jefe no dejará que vuelvas a entrar.

—Él te ha insultado —gruñó dejando de tirar pero sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al rubio.

—Solo insulta el que puede —murmuró sujetando su cara entre las manos y juntando sus frentes para que se mirasen a los ojos— Por favor, Tai, relájate.

El castaño pareció calmarse con el tacto de las manos de su novia, empezando a respirar con normalidad. Un bufido se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Vayámonos, chicos —anunció Matt a sus compañeros, que estaban colocados a su alrededor como una defensa a punto de atacar aunque solamente Davis hubiese hablado—. No merece la pena juntarnos tanto tiempo con perdedores; podría pegársenos.

—Matt, hermano… —susurró TK.

El rubio mayor le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo, que le dejó helado como siempre que se encontraban. Kari, al ver que su novio empezaba a temblar por el desplante, tiró de él y lo sentó en su silla mientras acariciaba su espalda dulcemente.

Con la elegancia y silenciosos como lobos que representaban, los _Shadowfiends_ se giraron y fueron andando hacia otra de las zonas del bar, dónde siempre se sentaban. Los fluorescentes del bar iluminaron tenuemente, y por un solo instante, el dibujo de un lobo de colores azules y grises que, aullando a la luna a su espalda y rodeado de sombras, adornaba las chupas de cuero de todos los integrantes de la banda, dejando claro quiénes eran. Aún así, ninguno de ellos necesitaba presentación; los siete eran demasiado conocidos para que nadie los subestimase, ni siquiera a la única mujer del grupo, que se alejaba de los _Sunspears_ sujeta del brazo de uno de sus compañeros, con su larga melena morada agitándose en su espalda.

Los _Sunspears_ , junto con Joe, los vieron sentarse y pedir algo a un camarero que se les acercó. Tai y Sora se sentaron; éste último centró su mirada en TK, algo preocupado, pero sabiendo que su hermana lo haría volver en sí tarde o temprano.

—Y una vez más —se escuchó hablar a Izzy—, otra pelea entre el día y la noche.

Todos asintieron y pronto volvieron a su charla sobre cosas sin importancia. Solamente Tai estuvo distraído, mirando hacia la mesa de Matt de reojo de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar tener la sensación de que lo ocurrido esa noche no era más que el comienzo, y que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega. Sé que no es el capítulo más interesante del mundo, pero quería hacer una introducción y de alguna manera me parece que nunca me salen interesantes. Dadle una oportunidad, que los siguientes prometen ser mejores. Más adelante se irán descubriendo las incógnitas y porqués...

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
